Benutzer Diskussion:Scott Eccles
Willkommen! Hi Scott Eccles - wir freuen uns, dass Doctor Who Torchwood Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Doppelte Weiterleitungen Hi. Wenn du willst, dass es zu etwas mehrere Weiterleitungen gibt, funktioniert es leider nicht den Artikel einfach mehrmals verschiebst. Wenn du mal den Link Der Doktor tanzt probierst, verstehst du was ich meine (siehe doppelte Weiterleitung). Du müsstest sie stattdessen mit #WEITERLEITUNG [[]] per Hand anlegen.--Tribble-Freund 11:54, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hello I apologize for not being able to communicate in German. I was wondering whether I could ask you to please take over w:c:de.doctorwho, since that community died? The traditional nomenclature for Doctor Who wikis at Wikia is w:c:.doctorwho. By putting your wiki at w:c:de:doctorwhotorchwood, you're making it harder to find, and you're preventing inter-language integration. It is certainly possible for you to take over w:c:de.doctorwho. And you should. Because interlanguage links can only have one wiki at each language, it will greatly help all the Doctor Who wikis if you just took over and then moved your wiki to w:c:de.doctorwho. Please let me know soon whether you agree to this proposal, and I will start the process with Wikia. — CzechOut 20:29, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Scott. We've got permission to make the move to de.doctorwho. The switch will be coming through soon, but I can't give you an exact date yet. After the switch happens, you'll be able to make links to w:c:tardis by just adding the following to the end of the article: en:pagename :So, if you were on the page Rose Tyler, you would type en:Rose Tyler. You'd then want to come to tardis:Rose Tyler and type de:Rose Tyler to make a link make to this wiki. :You can actually start making these inter-language links now, if you want to. They'll make a redlink now, but when your wiki gets moved, they'll all turn blue. I've gone ahead and made a link at Rose Tyler just to show you what the red link looks like. This will also serve as a way to check when your wiki gets moved. As soon as it turns blue, you'll know you've been moved. :) CzechOut 21:52, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Hi, Scott :) As you can see, you've now been moved to de.doctorwho.wikia.com. We're still fine-tuning a few things, but the move is basically over. Links from this site to Doctor Who sites in other languages aren't working just yet, but links to this site are. In other words, there is: :::*a working link at es.doctorwho:Rose Tyler that leads to de.doctorwho:Rose Tyler :::*a non-working link at de.doctorwho:Rose Tyler that leads to es.doctorwho:Rose Tyler :::This will probably be resolved in under 72 hours. :::In the meantime, notice that any links you have to de.doctorwhotorchwood.com will still work. You now have three URLs that will take you to your pages: w:c:de.doctorwho:Rose Tyler, w:c:de.doctorwhotorchwood:Rose Tyler and w:c:de.tardis:Rose Tyler all go to the same page. CzechOut 19:38, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::The move is now complete. Links from this wiki to the other Doctor Who wiki now work, as you can see at Rose Tyler. Welcome to the Doctor Who family at Wikia! CzechOut 18:41, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Design Mainpage Hi Scott Eccles, ich bin Claudia aus dem Wikia-Team und würde gern mal ein bisschen in eurem Wiki arbeiten, wenn das ok ist. Hättet ihr Interesse an einem Skin und ein bisschen mehr Design auf der Hauptseite? Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum tollen Wiki übrigens, ihr habt hier wirklich was tolles auf die Beine gestellt! MfG, (Spinelli313 10:08, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) :Na klar ist das o.k.! Freu mich über jede mitarbeit...--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:15, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Scott Eccles. ::Ich spring mal eben für Spinelli313 ein und schraube ein wenig an der Hauptseite rum, wenn es dir Recht ist. Ich habe eure Unterhaltung verfolgt, und werde mal schauen, was sich mit den gewünschten zufälligen Artikeln bewerkstelligen lässt. Ich könnte dir zusätzlich spontan für das Bild mit den Doctor Who Logos auf der Hauptseite eine Imagemap vorschlagen, sprich, Links zu den jeweiligen Seiten einbauen, ohne einzelne Bilder erstellen zu müssen. Allerdings müsstest du mir dann sagen, welches Logo wohin führen sollte. Wie gesagt, nur ein spontaner Einfall ;-) ::Gib mir einfach mal Bescheid! ::Gruß, Micha (Talk) 11:16, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Einen neuen Service in tardis Wir haben eine neue Diskussionsrunde, die Ihnen helfen eröffnet. Rufen Sie tardis:board:United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Machen Sie so viele Beiträge wie Sie im Deutschen gibt wollen. Sie könnten in der Lage sein, einige Gemrman Lautsprecher zu gewinnen, um Ihnen zu helfen. — CzechOut 04:31, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Favicon für diese Wiki Hi Scott Eccles, ich würde gerne, dass wir ein neues Favicon für diese Wiki einsetzen, da ich das alte ziemlich langweilig und geschmacklos finde (Favicons sind die Icons oben bei den Internet-Tabs). Ich habe daran gedacht, das alte durch das hier zu ersetzen. Was sagst du darüber? PS: Vielen Dank für deine ganze Arbeit in dieser Wiki! :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 11:19, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr! :) Hi Scott Eccles, ich wünsche dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr! :) Inhaltlich werde ich definitv auch mitarbeiten, sofern ich die Zeit dazu finde. Ich werde dann allerdings wahrscheinlich einige Artikel aus der englischen Doctor-Who-Wiki übersetzen, da ich finde, dass die englische Wiki über einen großen Informationsschatz verfügt. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! :-) Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 12:48, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Entfernen der Bildunterschrift Hi Scott Eccles, wenn man Bilder mit "thumb" einbindet, steht bei dem Bild im Artikel immer die Unterschrift "Hinzugefügt von...". Meiner Meinung nach ist das ziemlich nervig, wenn man einen Artikel lesen möchte. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, das zu entfernen, was allerdings nur ein Administrator machen kann. Was ist deine Meinung darüber? Solltest du meiner Meinung sein, entfernst du die Bildunterschrift, in dem du auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css gehst. Auf "Bearbeiten" klickst und dort /* Entfernt das Hinzugefügt von... aus eingebundenen Bildern */ .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution { display: none } hinzufügst. Solltest du Fragen diesbezüglich haben, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Solltest du nicht meiner Meinung sein, ist es auch nicht soo schlimm. :) Mit freundlichem Gruß, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 14:33, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Tatsächlich finde ich das auch ziemlich lästig - hab's gerade versucht, hat aber nichts gebracht. Muss ich die andere eintragung auf der seite löschen, damit es funktioniert?--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 14:45, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :: Nope, du hast es schon korrekt gemacht. Allerdings dauert es meistens einige Minuten, bis JS-Anpassungen auch angezeigt werden. Ansonsten hilft es auch manchmal, seinen Browser-Cache zu löschen oder den Browser neuzustarten. :) :: Edit: Bei mir funktioniert es jetzt.^^ Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 14:47, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::: Klappts bei dir jetzt auch? :) Falls nicht, drück mal Strg+F5. Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 15:44, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich war zu ungeduldig, kurz darauf war alles paletti...gruß,--Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bzgl. des Favicons Hi, wir hatten ja erst über das Favicon gesprochen. Das Problem dabei ist, dass man dafür Adminrechte braucht, weshalb du das übernehmen musst. :) Liebe Grüße, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 22:26, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlag:Einbringung eines Chats Hallo, ich habe da einen Vorschlag. Was hälst du davon, einen Chat in das Wiki einzuführen? Wikia bietet da eine tolle Funktion an, die du unter Spezial:WikiFunktionen leicht einstellen kannst (geht allerdings nur mit Administratoren-Rechten; kannst also nur du tun). Der Vorteil eines Chats wäre, dass wir uns leichter und besonders schneller austauschen können. Bei Fragen diesbezüglich kannst du entweder hier oder auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragen. Mit freundlichem Gruß, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 19:43, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Doctor oder Doktor ? Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei sehr vielen Artikeln "Doctor" statt "Doktor" steht. Eig. müsste doch "Doktor" die einzig korrekte Schreibweise sein, oder wieso wird dabei so oft "Doctor" benutzt? Grüße, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 18:57, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe mich da an einer Diskussion im Who-Forum orientiert, wo so ziemlich einhellig die Meinung vorherrschte, aufgrund des Titels der Serie immer mit dem Doctor zu arbeiten. Andere Titel und Bezeichnungen werden ja auch nicht eingedeutscht (Sergeant...) Ich hoffe, Du kannst damit leben...:-) gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 19:03, 13. Jan. ::Klar kann ich damit leben. :) Allerdings ist der Titel ja auch nur "Doctor", weil das eine britische Serie ist und daher auch einen englischen Titel trägt. In Wikipedia z.B. wird auch immer "Doktor" statt "Doctor" benutzt. Aber wenn das beim Who-Forum so geklärt wurde, mach ich das einfach auch mal. :) Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 19:05, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel des Monat Hi, wie wärs mit einer Wahl zum Artikel des Monats.Viele Wikis haben das.Der Gewinnerartikel wird an der Haupseite angezeigt.So können leser gute und intresante artikel schnel finden. MisterMoria (Diskussion) 17:56, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC)MisterMoriaMisterMoria (Diskussion) 17:56, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallihallo, ich hätte vielleicht einmal kurz ne Bitte. Ich bin relativ neu hier in der Wiki. ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn der Charakter Infobox-Vorlage die Rubrik "Companions" oder "Begleiter" hinzugefügt wird. :Meinst du, es soll eine eigene Charakter-Box für Begleiter geben? Was würde da anderes drin stehen, als bei den anderen Charakterboxen? gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:30, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Manthei (Diskussion) 12:37, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe mehrere Artikel auf diesem Wiki aktualisiert, verbessert und korrigiert. Unter anderem http://de.doctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/Begleiter?s=wl&cb=1601 und den Eintrag zum War Doctor. Ich wollte fragen, warum diese geändert wurden. Sie waren völlig korrekt. Manthei (Diskussion) 21:38, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Am Kriegs-Doctor-Artikel hab ich seit Juli nicht mehr gewerkelt. Beim Begleiter-Artikel hab ich die Begründung unten rein geschrieben. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 05:40, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC)